This Isn't Goodbye
by DreamsCanBeRealities
Summary: Nod is that star football player that guys are envying and girls are swooning over. MK is the new orphan that has been adopted by her mother's best friend: Queen Tara. Then, a celebratory football dinner to a small cafe results in their meeting & Nod sees something that will change his view of nature forever. Love will spark, lives will be changed... Once upon a time has begun.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! First chapter of this! I've been totally shipping Nod and MK and I totally wanted to write a fanfic so tell me what you think! Also check out my The Selection fic called The Elimination!**

Nod shook his head and rolled his eyes as his father, a professional college football coach, went on and on about the weird bug he had seen while on a stroll through the forest earlier that day.

"Really, Nod! I'm not kidding. It had little feet and arms and a face and everything!" Coach Thompson exclaimed. "I think it was a girl, a real pretty one too. She had red hair and had the most beautiful green eyes…"

His son laughed. "Yeah right, Dad." Nod began putting on his football uniform as they had a game that day. "C'mon, we're going to be late," he urged.

Coach Thompson waved his hand in the air. "Yeah, yeah. Punctual as always, that's my boy," he said, rolling his eyes at his son. "You're just like your mother."

Nod scowled. "Dad, I thought we agreed to not talk about _her _again," he bit back, coldly.

"Nod, you have to get over that. She didn't leave because she didn't love you," Coach Thompson said.

His son nodded. "That's right. She left because she didn't love _us_."

* * *

"Mary Katherine, sweetheart?" Queen Tara called from inside her room in the royal palace.

The teenaged girl groaned as she trudged into her stepmother's quarters. "Tara, stop that! It's MK, remember?"

MK had only been adopted by the queen a mere week ago when her widowed mother passed away and Tara proved to be a little too affectionate and protective of her new stepdaughter, as well as a bit forgetful of her preferred name.

The queen wrinkled her nose. "Alright then… _MK, _would you please come here?"

"Well, I'm here," MK said, extending her arms as she stepped in front of Queen Tara who was lounging comfortably in a lily petal chair.

Tara smiled. "Obviously. Well, Mary Ka- Uh MK. You asked me about being a Leafman the other day, correct? I prefer Leaf_woman_ but, whatever."

At the word 'Leafman', MK lifted her head and her ears perked up. "Yes? What did you decide?" She asked eagerly, rubbing her hands together.

Queen Tara laughed. "Hm well I had a word with Ronin," she began, indicating her boyfriend of many years. "And we decided that we'll put you in training but-"

MK didn't give her time to continue. "Whoo! Thanks so much, Tara!" She squealed. "I can't _believe_ this! I'm going to be a Leafman. I'm going to be a _Leafman_!"

"You didn't let me finish, MK," Tara said, her smile disappearing.

The happy look on the 17 year old's face slipped away. "W-what? What is it?"

"We'll put you in training but until you pass the four tests, you are going nowhere near the fighting grounds," Tara said sternly. " We can not risk the next queen's life being lost. Am I clear?"

MK sighed. "Yes, Stepmother," she said exasperatedly.

Tara sighed before grinning. "Aw, come now, MK. Where's that smile?" She cooed.

The girl cracked the smallest of grins.

"There it is…" The queen smiled, smoothing her white and green dress down.

It had been a little thing between her, her mother, and Tara. MK's mother, Elodie, and Tara were best friends from childhood until the day the single mother passed from a poisoned syrup drink. Even at that very moment, Leafmen, along with Ronin, were out searching for the killer.

MK rolled her eyes and playfully nudged her stepmother. "Was there anything else, Tara?"

Queen Tara shook her head. "No, you can go out again if you'd like. Be back by 6:30!"

"Great! Bye, Mom!" MK shouted, as she turned on her heal and sped through the door.

The queen's eyes widened and her jaw fell slightly. Was it just her or did she hear her new daughter of just one week call her 'Mom'?

MK ran as fast as she could to her room to dress in her bird-riding outfit. It looked very similar to a Leafmen's armor and that was what she loved most about it. It was when she wore it that she could pretend that she was a Leafman. It had always been her dream to become one from the moment she turned 7.

_"Mom?" Young MK said._

_Elodie smiled sweetly at her little girl. "Yes, Mary Katherine?"_

_MK wrinkled her nose. "What are you wearing?" She ran a finger down her mom's Leafman uniform. "You look like a plant."_

_Elodie opened her mouth and the sound of her laugh like tinkling bells filled the small house that the mother and daughter called home. "Well, Mommy told you what Leafmen are, right?"_

_The little, 7 year old furrowed her brows and looked up as she tried to recall what her mother had told her. After a couple moments, a frustrated MK shook her head. "I can't 'member!"_

_"Leafmen are the protectors of the forest. They guard-"_

_"And they replenish the nature around us," another voice finished._

_Both MK and Elodie spun around to find a smiling Tara walking towards them. The younger queen bent her knees and stretched her arms to her best friend's daughter. "Mary Katherine, don't I get a hug?" She teased._

_MK giggled and ran into Tara's open arms. "Hi, Auntie Tara." She looked up into the queen's face. "Did you know that my Mummy is a Leafman? I thought she was a she but actually she's a he," she whispered. "'Cuz a man is a he."_

_Tara burst out laughing and smiled cheekily at Elodie who had a confused look on her face._

_"What? Mary Katherine, baby, what did you say to Auntie Tara?" Elodie asked._

_MK looked to Tara, as if to ask permission to pass on the message. Tara put a finger to her lips and shook her head coyly. MK turned back to her mother and pretended to zip her lips closed._

_"Tara!" Elodie wailed. "She's not supposed to keep secrets from me until she turns 16!"_

MK giggled at the memory. But ever since then, she'd always wanted to follow in her mother's footsteps, especially since her dad was a Leafman as well. He died before she could ever get the opportunity to meet him. Ronin told her that he and her dad used to be best friends and he died protecting a friend.

She began walking towards the balcony of her room where she kept her bird, Jade, a bright green hummingbird. Making sure her saddle was secure and strapped in well, she climbed onto Jade's back. "Hiya!" She yelled, snapping the reigns. Soon, she was off to her second most favorite place to be: the small café Tara and Elodie had had built for her 16th birthday.

* * *

"You did a great job today, Nod!" Coach Thompson shouted, patting his son on the back.

Nod held the 1st place trophy in his right hand and grinned broadly. He turned to his teammates and immediately his eyes became brighter. "What do you guys say about heading out to that café by the forest to celebrate?"

The boys roared in agreement as they rammed into each other, being the boys they were.

Coach Thompson laughed. "Alright then! To the van, boys! You guys deserve it!"

They all packed into their coach's white van and joked around with each other until they arrived at Mary Katherine's. It was a small, quiet café that few people knew about but had the best cakes and pastries, all made from natural ingredients.

Nod and the other boys pushed to get out of the vehicle and into the tiny café. When they were inside, a pretty, redheaded girl with bright, emerald green eyes came to greet them at the door. "Hi! For how many?" she asked, gesturing to the whole team of 12 people. Nod looked to her nametag and grinned.

"Well, Mary Katherine, we have 13 plus our coach but if you'd like to join us, that'd be 14."

The guys hooted and whistled, totally immaturely.

"Hm," she said, acting as if she was actually thinking about the idea. "Well… You know your math, that's for sure, Thompson."

Nod's eyes grew wide. "H-how do you know my name?"

"Oh you know… I just so happen to be psychic and plus, your last name's written on your jersey," Mary Katherine said, with a snort.

The boy's face grew hot as the others elbowed him and laughed. Even the coach grinned and shook his head at his son.

"Well, c'mon in then!" Mary Katherine said, happily. "I'll show you to your table."

The guys followed her with Coach Thompson at the rear.

As soon as they were seated, Mary Katherine looked up at the clock and her eyes grew wide. "Oh no," she whispered. The girl tore off her apron and shoved it in a nearby waiter's hands before grabbing a simple, green bag from under the cashier and running to the exit.

Nod, intrigued by her, got up to follow her. He stayed a good distance behind her as she sprinted to the back where he expected there to be a car but there was none. Just an empty parking lot that led out to the forest.

To his surprise, she dug into her bag and pulled out a little baggie. She unzipped it and her hand flew inside, pulling out a tiny flower bud. Mary Katherine looked around, as if making sure no one was there and saw no one. Nod was hiding behind the wall so she couldn't see him.

The next thing was bizarre. No it was beyond bizarre. She held the bud in both hands, closed her eyes, and began to glow.

Next thing you know, the previously 5'6" Mary Katherine was now just 2 inches tall.

**A/N: So... Worth continuing?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! So I got really good reviews for this fic and yeah, I know 6'2" is pretty tall. Hehe the thing is, it was supposed to be around 5'2" but I pressed the wrong button on my phone :/ But I've changed it so y'all can chill now.**

_**SHOUT OUTS!**_

_**xXRebelXRoseXx: I love you for being my first reviewer! Thx for your comments!**_

_**wonderpanda10: Oh trust me... There will be much more. **_

_**Raini (Guest): So glad you liked it!**_

_**TreSater (Guest): Hehe... One step at a time but I'll think on that ;)**_

_**Guest: Trust me. I know. It was supposed to be 5'2" but I pressed the wrong button. And now I get to thinking about it and that seems too short...**_

_**minigirl2428: Like I said, I got that and I changed it. Hopefully the story updated already.**_

_**warriorlk: Will do! Thanks for the review! Oh hey that rhymed!**_

_**musicforeverluver: Well... Let's just hope I either update sooner or that you can never find me. Muahahaha!**_

_**Rachel (Guest): You probably just gave me the best review ever! Thanks bunches!**_

* * *

Nod's POV

I just stepped out to get that Mary Katherine girl's phone number but then she pulled out a little plastic bag from her green satchel and a tiny flower bud from the plastic bag and started glowing. At first I thought it was just me being stupid because, come on, everyone knows it's hard enough for me to keep up with just a 2.5 GPA, but this was definitely real.

Then she shrunk, like literally shrunk. The girl used to be at least 5' 5" and then she downsized to less than 5 inches tall. I slowly stepped out from behind the wall that I used as a hiding spot and hesitantly stepped closer to the miniature waitress.

"Uh, Mary Katherine? Is that still you?" I asked loudly.

Mary Katherine jumped and spun around to meet my gaze. Her large - well, previously large - green eyes widened and she quickly dropped the things that were in her hand into her bag and shook her head, as if to tell me to not tell anyone. Then, she ran off. She was so tiny that I couldn't see her anymore as soon as she made it to the forest. She was wearing a green tank top and brown yoga looking pants so she camouflaged really well with the fallen tree leaves and grass.

My eyes shifted around, looking for her. When a minute passed and she didn't come out, I turned around to walk back to the cafe, running my hands through my brown hair. _What's going on here? I'm pretty sure I got enough sleep last night._

Then, I heard the sound of rustling leaves and birds chirping and I spun back around, curiously. I was just in time to see a small, green bird disappear into the sky with a tiny, person with a green top and brown pants sitting on its back.

* * *

MK's POV

I. Am. Officially. Toast. For starters, it was already past 7 and Tara will personally murder me for being late. And then... A Stomper saw me. A very _cute_ Stomper saw me transform. Do you know how hard it is to find good looking Leafmen? I mean they're all OK but Stompers tend to be a bit better looking... OK a lot better looking.

Tara gave me her bud that held a portion of her power. She gave it to me when I was first adopted since I officially became the heir to the throne. "I wouldn't give it to anyone else," Tara had said. "If I were to die right now, I'd be satisfied with my forest in your hands."

I had thought she was crazy and I still do. I'm probably the most irresponsible person you will ever meet and yet the queen of the forest trusts me with her entire kingdom. That's some pretty bad judgment, in my opinion.

As soon as I heard that football guy call my name, I made a run for the forest where I knew he wouldn't be able to see me. I kept Jade in a small birdhouse where she stayed while I was in the cafe so I ran there. I jumped in with her and stayed there until I heard the Thompson guy begin to walk away. Then, I hopped on Jade's back and we were off to the palace.

When we arrived, I braced myself for Tara's scolding. I immediately went to her room where she was sure to be. She was sitting on her bed with a notebook open on her lap. When she saw me, she slammed the book shut and rushed up to me. I expected her to begin yelling but instead she grabbed my hands and began to look me up and down. "Are you OK?! Cuts? Squashed feet?" Tara asked frantically.

I looked at her confusedly. "Um no. I'm fine." I shot Tara a skeptical look. "Are you?"

Then an angry look replaced the concerned one on her face. "Why did you stay out so late? I've been waiting here for you! Do you have any idea how I felt when some Leafman barged into my room and told me a Stomper saw you transform?! I thought he was lying at first!"

I frowned. "Who? It was far off from where the training grounds are."

"It was Ronin's nephew, Lucas. He was stalking you, as always," Tara said, still obviously flustered. She was taking long breaths, trying to calm herself down.

I wrinkled my nose. "Lucas _stalks_ me?! That's just _weird_! Why?"

Tara snorted. "MK, you were always so clueless." She paused. "No. Innocent, not clueless."

I clenched my jaw. "What are you getting at?"

"He obviously likes you, sweetie!"

"Excuse me?" I forced a laugh. "That - That's ridiculous! Lucas doesn't like me. He has 50 other girls falling at his feet!"

My stepmother giggled like a little, Stomper schoolgirl. "You're so oblivious, MK, darling! He obviously_ loves_ you! He follows you around all the time!"

Lucas' face came to mind with his shaggy, dirty blond hair and mischievous blue eyes. I guess he was OK looking. But though he looks better than most people, he sure doesn't act better. He flirts with every girl he lays eyes on and has probably had 100 other girlfriends in his life of 18 years.

"He does not!" I protested.

"Oh but he does," a voice said from behind me. Lucas was there, leaning against the doorway, smirking at me. "And Lucas sure does like doing it. Why are you talking about him anyway?"

I rolled me eyes. "Oh I don't know... _Why_ is Lucas talking in the third person?" I asked, crossing my arms.

He shrugged. "Maybe I like doing it. It sounds cooler!"

"Um, no it doesn't," I retorted. "You sound like an idiot."

Lucas feigned hurt as he put a hand over his heart and gave me a sad look. "I'm torn between caring about what you have to say or just stay quiet and look at the beautiful you," he said, starting to look me up and down. As soon as he said that, Tara's face contorted in anger and her eyes flashed. She always was protective of me and my mother, especially since I never had a real dad.

Tara stepped forward, ready to give the boy a piece of her mind when Ronin stepped into the room, grabbed Lucas's shoulder, and started to drag him out. "Please refrain from making goo goo eyes at the future queen, Lucas. I'd hate to have to kill you," Ronin said seriously.

"You wouldn't kill me, Uncle. What would my mom say?" He asked, sure that he had hit a home run.

Ronin frowned. "She'd jump for joy because then she wouldn't have to worry about you breaking another girl's heart. Your dad... Well he'd probably throw a celebratory dinner in honor of your death."

Both me and Tara snorted and burst out laughing in a very, un-ladylike manner. Ronin pulled the boy out of the room and returned a couple moments later. He waited for me and my step mom to catch our breaths before speaking up.

"We found out what killed Lady Elodie, Tara," Ronin said hesitantly. "And it wasn't at all who... Well, it wasn't who we thought it'd be."

My eyes widened. "Why? Who was it? What happened?"

Ronin leaned in to whisper something in Tara's ear. I watched as her face became red in her anger, to white in fear, and even dull in sadness. "I'll leave you to speak to her alone," Ronin said quietly, before leaving the room, his leaf cape billowing around him as he made his dramatic exit.

I was confused and afraid and frustrated. "What's going on?" I said to Tara, loudly

She sighed. "MK, sweetheart, sit down." The queen sat in her lounging chair at the foot of her bed and patted

the empty space beside her, telling me to sit next to her. I did as she wanted and looked at her.

"What's wrong?" I asked, cautiously.

Tara's bottom lip trembled as she struggled to keep strong. "I can't do this," she said finally, her head falling into her hands. Her shoulders shook as she began to cry. Tara had always been a proud woman who refused to show sadness or pain around anyone so this was a first.

I rubbed her back comfortingly. "It's OK, Tara, don't cry. It's probably not that bad. Just calm down. You don't have to tell me now."

"No," she said, sniffling. "I have to tell you. You deserve to know, of all people."

My hands found each other in my lap as I tried to pay close attention. "Yeah?"

Tara took a deep breath. "It was... It was her."

"Who?" I asked, blinking.

"They found drops of Angel's Death in the last cup she ever drank from and a vial of it in her room, MK," Tara began, indicating a poison that came from a tiny, white flower. It caused your heart rate to gradually slow down until it stopped completely. As far as we know, it caused an absolutely painless death.

Then, Tara's next words would scar me forever and ruin my view of my mother for good.

"Elodie killed herself."

* * *

Nod's POV

When I made it back to the cafe, the guys were all pigging out on cake and sandwiches. I was just about to sit down when suddenly, Dad pulled me aside and looked at me with wide eyes.

"It was her!"

I frowned. "Who? What are we talking about?"

"That waitress! The Macy Katrina girl! She looked exactly like that tiny person on that bird," Dad exclaimed.

Oh, crap. I did not see that one coming. I forced a laugh. "Ha! Ha ha... Right..."

Then a new waiter came by with his milk shake.

"Chocolate milk shake?"

Dad raised his hand. "Oh! Right here!" He said, sitting back down at the boys' table.

"Her name's Mary Katherine," I said quietly, too quiet for Dad to hear. I followed and sat beside him, waiting for my cake to come.

Our running back, Damon Richardson, was talking to another one of my teammates, Justin Cartier. "She was pretty cute. Where do you think she went?"

Justin shrugged. "I saw her go out to the back parking lot. Ya know, the one by the forest?"

"Oh..."

It didn't take long for stupid me to figure out that they were talking about Mary Katherine.

"Why?" Justin asked.

Damon shrugged. "Enh... But the minute she comes back, I'm asking for her number."

_Not if I can help it,_ I thought. Wait what? Where did that come from? I don't even know her!

The other guys kept talking and talking and I stared out the window, willing Mary Katherine to come back.

Then, it happened...

It was about time...

And it was finally here...

_My cake!_

The waiter put the plate down in front of me and I picked up a fork and started eating the moist, fluffy, chocolate cake.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of red and looked up. When I didn't see anything but the walls, tables, and customers, I shrugged and went back to eating.

"How is everything? Good?" A voice asked.

I looked up into Mary Katherine's big, emerald eyes. They looked slightly swollen and red, a if she'd been crying.

"Everything's fine," I said grinning. "Are _you_ OK?"

Her smile wavered and her eyes lost their sparkle. "Y-yeah. I'm great," she said, trying to act happy.

She was obviously lying but I let it go. Damon began to get up to talk to her but I stood up first and blocked his way. He was _not_ getting her number.

"So... Mary Katherine... Er- How long has this cafe been open?" I asked, leaning awkwardly against the table. _Think up more questions, Nod! Andale, andale!_

Damon sat back down and glared at me.

She slipped her notepad under her arm and tucked a stray hair that had fallen out of her ponytail behind her ear. "Uh... About a year.."

"Oh! Well, that's cool."

"Yeah..." Mary Katherine paused before shooting me a small smile. "Weren't you at the grand opening? I could've sworn that I saw you."

My face turned red. The guys and my Dad, who were eavesdropping, burst out laughing and I shook my head, turning Mary Katherine around and ushering her out to the door.

She laughed. "What's the matter?"

"Oh nothing..."

"Lies!" She narrowed her eyes, playfully at me.

I shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe not. Hey you never know."

"Oh, but I do know. You, Thompson... You're hiding something," Mary Katherine said, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

I grinned. "I have a first name, ya know."

"Well, you never bothered to tell me what it was so..."

I laughed. "It's Nod."

She blinked. "Are you being serious?"

"Mhm," I said, nodding my head.

"Not a nickname?"

"Not a nickname."

... Awkward silence.

Mary Katherine then burst out laughing.

I wrinkled my nose. "Hey! Don't laugh at me! It's not my fault my dad gave me a stupid name," I complained.

She tried to stop laughing and snorted. "Well." She extended her hand to me. "I'm MK."

I took her hand and shook it. "Hm... Well, MK, now that we know each other..."

_Yeah, Nod. Now that we know each other, what?_

"How about I give you my number and you give me yours?" MK suggested. "That work, _Nod_?" She seemed to love saying my name, as retarded as it was. She started to pull out her cell phone out of her back pocket.

I looked at her. "And what makes you think that I want your number?"

"Oh please. Your eyes are practically sparkling with excitement," she teased. "You _want_ my number. Or maybe you don't?" MK began to her phone away and I grabbed it from her hand.

"I never said that!"

MK laughed. "Mhm..."

We both exchanged numbers and walked out to the forest.

"You don't want to go back to your friends?" She had asked.

I shook my head. "Nah... They have lower GPAs than I do and I have a 2.5. They're not exactly the brightest people either..."

MK nodded her head, a smile on her lips. "I see."

She sat on an old, fallen tree that was a little deeper into the forest and I sat beside her. Then, a conversation was miraculously born.

"So, MK, where are you from?" I asked.

Her eyes widened as if to say 'Anything but that question!'

"You don't have to answer that," I said, hurriedly.

She forced a small smile. "Nah, it's OK. I live in the forest. Like all this," she gestured to the trees and nature around her, "is my home."

"Oh." I hate to put it this way, but she sounded pretty homeless to me. "You live in the trees with your parents?"

MK shook her head, took a deep breath and closed her eyes before looking at me dead straight in the eyes with a serious look on her face. "OK, there's no point in pretending like you didn't see anything."

"Um... What are we talking about?" I asked stupidly.

She sighed. "You saw me transform earlier. Don't lie to me."

"I wouldn't dream of it," I reassured her. "But yes. Yes I did. It seemed very... Unrealistic. It probably wasn't even real. Was it?"

"It was. I might as well tell you... Actually, I'm-"

Then someone burst through the trees and interrupted our well-flowing-and-perfectly-good conversation. It was a tall guy who had blond hair and blue eyes. As soon as MK saw him, she widened her eyes and turned back to me. She began to lean in and stood up, whispering in my ear. "Play along. Please. I'll explain later." I stood up with her and gave her a confused look.

Before I could say or do anything else, she kissed me.

* * *

MK's POV

I am an idiot. A very stupid idiot. I'm kissing a Stomper named Nod. How ridiculous is this going to get? And now, Lucas is stomping towards us.

I had so many questions running through my head. Why is Lucas a Stomper? Am I kissing the right way? I've never kissed anyone before so am I doing terribly? Is it a bad thing that I'm actually enjoying myself right now?

Then, Lucas grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Nod. "What in the world are you _doing_?" He barked.

I slapped his hand away and latched onto Nod's arm. "Lucas, what are you doing here?" I asked innocently. "I'm here on a date with my boyfriend, Thompson here, and you're making things extremely awkward, considering the fact that I barely even know you." Well that was a lengthy sentence.

"Boyfriend." He said the word like he couldn't believe it was in my vocabulary. Lucas glared at Nod and tried to grab my arm again but this time, Nod stepped in and punched him in the gut.

"Don't touch my girlfriend, you dog!" He growled.

Wow... Nod was a good actor.

I buried my face in his shoulder and he gently stroked my hair. I could practically feel Lucas's eyes boring holes through my head. All I could do was pray that he bought our act. "Shh... It's OK, MK," Nod said, quietly.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lucas sneer at my "boyfriend" and shoot me a soft look. "MK, is he even a Leafman?" He asked, with an exasperated sigh..

Nod shot me a confused look. I shook my head and glared at Lucas. "Of course he is! Do you think I'd date a Stomper? I made him big with me when I transformed, obviously!" I scoffed.

Thompson rolled his eyes. "She isn't that stupid as to date a Stomper, you moron. I'm obviously a Leafman." His eyes said it all: This is ridiculous and I sound like a total retard.

"And why are you wearing _that_?" Lucas said, pointing at Nod's shirt. In comparison to Lucas's leaf green shirt and brown pants, it would make sense that he thought Nod looked weird in his football uniform, I guess.

Nod looked at me, unsure of what to say. Then, his eyes flickered back to Lucas said, "It's the latest style back home. You should know that."

Lucas made a face. "_That's_ the latest style back at the palace?" He looked at me. "You're kidding right?"

"Nope," I said, smiling. "Everyone wants one! Even I've been asking Nod to get me one. He's the only one who knows where to get them!"

The Leafman took a deep breath and shook his head. "Well, you need to take your precious boyfriend here and come back home. Elodie's memorial service is tomorrow and Queen Tara wants you there to help with the preparations."

_Humph. He might as well add that he didn't like me here alone with Nod,_ I thought.

"Fine. I'll be there in a few," I said as I grabbed Nod's hand.

Lucas nodded but stayed where he was, twisting his body back and forth, looking down at his brown, boots.

He didn't seem to understand that I meant for him to leave and then me and Nod would follow later.

"You can go now," Nod breathed. "Me and MK will go back in a couple minutes, or did you not get that?"

Lucas glared at Nod. "Are you sure he's a Leafman?" He asked me without breaking his gaze from Nod. "I haven't seen him in training."

"I'm sure," I scoffed. "He's my boyfriend. What would I not be sure about?"

He smirked. "Fine," he said, putting his hands up. "I'll go, but something is NOT right with you two and I'm going to find out what. Just remember, MK, _you_ are _mine_."

"Back off!" Nod hissed.

Lucas scoffed and walked back, deeper into the woods.

I let out a deep breath and plopped back down on the fallen tree. I stared down at my shoes and Nod sat beside me.

We were quiet for a moment before he broke the silence. "So... You make a really good pretend girlfriend." He wasn't just saying that. He was asking for an explanation. "Ex?"

I shook my head. "Stranger."

"Stranger? He obviously has the hots for you," Nod said. "And just so we're clear, I am no Leafman. _I_ am a football player."

I sighed. "You won't believe me when I tell you."

"Try me."

I closed my eyes and grabbed his hand. "Why don't I show you instead?"

He shrugged and allowed me to drag him into the forest.

But when Nod wasn't looking, I turned around and snapped... The fallen tree fell apart and became fresh soil and planted in the soil was a new, baby tree sapling.

**A/N: So... Sorry if you don't like it! I really appreciate your reviews, you guys! But please, no discouraging things!**


	3. Author's Note

Hey guys!

Sorry I haven't posted anything new lately... I've been busy and I might not be posting for another long while. See, I've been working on a book that just got accepted for publication. Thing is, I'm rejecting the contract cuz of... reasons and I'm in the process of hiring a literary agent.

Oh and I'm totally blown away by the views and reviews for this story! Tops 750!

Shout Outs:

Beaver

Stormglass

Nerdygirl1172

Sammaayyy - Are you serious...

Go check out Sammaayyy's fanfic: The Infinity Games and Foreign Exchange Student; and AllThesePossibilities' My Light and The Death Games!

Oh! And if you have any recommendations, or comments, feel free to PM me and send me a link to your story! I'll read it and review!

Thx, Ruth!


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for your patience! This chapter might not be my best work but please try to be encouraging in your reviews! Oh! Speaking of which, thanks so much for your fabulous comments!** **And regarding that story I'm working on, PM me if you'd like a glimpse of the first 3-5 chapters! Just please, don't copy my ideas or anything like that...**

**Shout Outs:**

**shiver282: Thanks! I'm glad you like it!**

**Rachel: Thank you! It's good to know that someone's supporting me!**

**Beaver: I try!**

**nerdygirl1172: I can't remember if I did a shout out to you in my author's note but thanks so much! I'm flattered by your comments!**

Nod's POV

"Promise you won't freak out?" MK asked hesitantly as she pulled out her little flower bud.

I blinked. "Would it make sense if I did?"

"Yeah, it would," she admitted. "It'd help me if you didn't, though."

We were quiet for a minute, listening to the sound of rustling tree branches and barking in the distance.

"So... Promise?" She asked finally.

I sighed. "Sure. Promise."

A smile spread across her face and her bright green eyes lit up. MK extended a hand to me. "Don't let go."

"I won't," I assured her, latching onto her warm hand.

What happened next was totally freaky. She closed her eyes and we both started glowing. MK was just standing there like she'd done it millions of times before but me? I was looking around and trying to pull away from her.

She opened one eye and shot me a tired smile. "You promised, Thompson."

I hate to admit it, but I did and I tried to calm myself down. _Come on, Nod. You're a football player. A big and strong football player. Glowing a little is nothing, right?_

MK burst out laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"Big and strong football player?" She said, snorting.

"I did _not_ say that out loud."

"Oh, but you did," she said, still laughing.

I glared playfully at her. "Oh just shut up and shrink us down already!"

MK giggled. "Sure."

Soon, I found myself glowing brighter and brighter until I had to close my eyes to keep from going blind.

When I finally opened them, I saw a big green thing hanging over my face and my head started spinning.

Before I passed out, I caught a glimpse of MK's bright, red hair.

* * *

When I woke up, I found myself in a very silky and soft bed. I tried opening my eyes but when I did, I ended up with a major headache and closed them again. Around me, I heard voices. I stayed completely still and eavesdropped, deliberately disobeying my dad's big rule on the act.

"I can't believe how irresponsible you are!" A woman said, angrily.

"Tara, please, just listen to me!" That would be MK.

The woman, apparently named Tara, sighed. "I don't want to hear it! Lucas already told me everything that has to be told and you, young lady, can just go up to your room," she said sternly.

MK let out a groan of frustration. "How about _him_?!" she said, obviously indicating me. "Nod's gonna be freaked out when he wakes up."

Aw... She cares!

"I said to go to your room, Mary Katherine!"

"No."

The air around me became deathly cold and a chill ran down my spine. Oh boy, there was no way this was going to end well...

"Excuse me?" Tara said coldly. "Did you just say _no_?"

"You heard me!" MK snapped.

I opened my eyes just a crack and found myself lying down in a pale pink bed with MK and this Tara woman standing a couple feet away. Apparently, Tara was an extremely _hot_ woman with light brown skin and dark, curly hair. She'd be even prettier with that scowl off her face...

Tara looked down at MK with her lips pursed. "Fine. I didn't want to do this but... You can forget about becoming a Leafman. I don't want to hear about it from you ever again!" With that, she spun around, lifted her white skirt a couple inches above the ground, and stormed off.

MK had a shocked look on her face as she blinked quickly. She turned around to look at me and I quickly closed my eyes.

Next thing I know, there's a person lying down next to me. I could feel MK's breath against my chest as she sighed. _What the heck is going on?! Not that I'm complaining..._

Just when I thought things couldn't get more perfect, she leaned in and her lips touched my ear. Goosebumps traveled up my arms and my face became hot.

"I know you're awake, Nod," MK whispered as she slowly got up.

My eyes shot open and I shot out of the bed, only to be greeted by a pounding headache. I let out a groan at the pain. "Ugh, come on now... I haven't had this bad of a headache since that fat kid tackled me in my game in Nevada in '08."

MK sighed. "Are you OK?" she asked tiredly. "Go lie down again."

"Nah..." I shook my head. "It's clearing up."

She stared at me with a rejected look on her face.

"MK? Are you OK?" I asked hesitantly.

"You heard all that right?"

I nodded. "Yeah," I said sheepishly. "I hope that won't be a problem."

She tried to smile but failed miserably. "My dream was always to be a Leafman but now... I have no hope of becoming anything of the sort. Tara's probably gonna work me extra hard in 'Queenly Training' now."

"Wait she's a queen?"

MK nodded. "Yep... Queen of the forest. That's my stepmother."

My jaw dropped. "You're a princess?!"

"Yep... Princess of the forest. That's me."

I cocked my head to the side. "What do you mean by 'the forest'?"

"Look around you, Nod," MK said, waving her hands around. "We're in a palace made of leaves that are floating on lily pads on a pond. Literally."

My eyes darted around the room as I took in my surroundings. My 'bed' was actually shaped like a giant flower petal. Or actually, it _was_ a giant flower petal. Flowers decorated the whole place, each one used as a different type of furniture. A light purple flower was used as a table while a larger, blue one was used as a couch.

My eyes just about popped out of my head. "Wow."

"No kidding." MK sighed again and extended her arms. "Well, this is what I've called home for the past week."

"Week?"

She nodded. "I'm adopted. My mom - uh - died last week."

"Oh..." I said awkwardly, rubbing my neck. "I'm... sorry."

MK shook her head. "Don't be. She didn't have to die but she did."

I looked at her, confused. "What do you mean?"

She looked back at me with a sad look on her face and I quickly added, "You don't have to say anything if you don't want to. What am I talking about? Don't say anything at all. I didn't mean to pry."

A small grin appeared on her face. "No, it's OK. She - uh - committed suicide. She poisoned herself. I just found out earlier today," she explained, quietly.

"Oh." I was at a loss for words. I mean, what kind of person is prepared for a cute girl to tell him that her mother committed suicide just a week before? That's it! There is none.

"It's OK, you don't have to say anything. I'd be speechless too..." MK turned away and plopped down on the flower petal bed. She looked up at me again and cocked her head to the side. "So... I should probably explain things to you, huh?"

I shrugged. "Yeah... That's something I wanted to ask about..."

"Well, it's simple really. Just hard to believe."

"Try me."

She got up to her feet and took my right hand in hers with a brighter smile. "Let's go then!"

"Sure!"

* * *

MK's POV

Before dragging Nod out of the palace, I brought him up to the royal tailor and had her make him a simple shirt and some pants that wouldn't make him seem so out of place in the forest.

We left an hour or so later and I brought him to another one of my favorite places: Mub and Grub's grove.

**A/N: So... I know... Very short. Again, if you guys want the first 3-5 chapters of my book, "Dark Dawn," please PM me! Just be warned that I will only give it to you if: 1. You are a loyal reader and reviewer of both this fanfic and my other one, The Elimination. 2. You promise not to steal any ideas. 3. Give me positive feedback.** **Thanks guys!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back, obviously. But this time, I wanna try something new. I'm gonna have a couple questions and I'd like you guys to answer them in a review! I'll pick which answer I like best and that person can either create a new character for me to be put in the story or you can help me come up with a series of three events that will happen in a bonus chapter! Look for the questions at the end! I'll do shout outs next time so keep an eye** **out!**

* * *

Nod's POV

When MK told me we were going to head on over to Mub and Grub's Grotto, I expected a chariot with flaming horses to come and take us to some restaurant that served some mean Caesar salad or something, but - as usual - I was wrong. Very, very wrong...

She freakin' dragged me by the arm to a giant birdhouse and hopped onto this green bird's back. 'C'mon!' She said. 'It's totally safe,' she said. 'Just hold on and don't let go and I won't let you fall,' she said. So WHY is it that as soon as we take flight, gravity causes me to come hurtling down towards the earth?

I mean, I didn't actually hit the ground because MK caught me again just in time but still! I could've died!

"Put me down!" I insisted.

MK laughed as she quickly turned her head around to look at me. "Um... Let me think..." She shot me a coy look before cheerily saying, "'Kay!" And soon, the bird jerked sharply and I was flailing around as I plummeted towards the ground once again.

"M. K!" I shouted. "H-help!"

I can't be sure but I think she snorted and rolled her eyes at me. I wanted to start screaming extremely inappropriate things at her but that would probably result in her allowing me to fall flat on my face.

After a moment and no bird and no MK came to save me, I braced myself for the impact of hitting the dirt and closed my eyes but I never did touch the ground.

I slowly opened my eyes and found myself to be enveloped in a mass of green feathers. I lifted my head a bit higher and looked up into MK's smiling face.

Her green eyes sparkled as she looked back at me. "You said to put you down," she said innocently.

I grabbed her face and spun it back around so she was facing forward again. "Keep your eyes on the road or - uh - the sky! I've almost died twice already!"

She just laughed again and shouted _haia!_ and soon we were going at least three times faster than before.

I kept on chanting, "Big and strong football player. Big and strong football player," and MK teased me about it the entire way to this Mub and Grub's Grotto place.

Turn's out, it wasn't a restaurant. Heck, there wasn't even any good, normal food there. It was a cave. Just a dark, creepy looking cave.

MK jumped off her bird and waited for me to do the same. "Good girl, Jade," she cooed as she stroked the bird between its eyes.

"It's name is Jade?" I asked, hopping down.

"_Her_ name is Jade," she corrected. "She's not an it."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. _Her_ name is Jade?"

"I think I just said that," MK said with a laugh.

I followed her, cautiously, as she walked into the mouth of the cave like she'd done it hundreds of times before.

"Mub! Grub! It's MK!" She called, her voice bouncing off the walls. "You guys in?!"

I expected two chunky looking _human beings_ to come up to meet MK but I was wrong, yet again. _Gee, Nod, aren't you a smart one!_

Instead, two giant, slimy things with eyes inched their way towards us.

"Hey, baby girl!" One said, cheerily. "Whaddup?" I noticed this one was a bit fatter than the other, squishy looking creature and had no shell whereas the other one did. _Hey! Nod Thompson is actually thinking and reasoning like an educated human! It's a miracle!_

MK smiled. "Hey, Mub," she said, giving the glob of green stuff a hug.

"And how about me, MK?" The other one, which had to be Grub, asked.

The red haired princess laughed and gave him a hug too. "Nice to see you too, Grub."

I was about to introduce myself to Mub and Grub when I caught the shell-less creature shooting me a suspicious glare. The last thing I needed was a hater in a _slug_. Oh brother... What now?

MK's POV

I turned to Nod who was shifting uncomfortably under Mub's eyes. Like, literally. The slug's eyes towered over Nod's head and a serious look was pasted on his face.

"Uh, Nod!" I rushed forward and grabbed his arm. "This is Mub and Grub," I said. "My friends," I added quickly.

Nod waved awkwardly at Mub. "Heeeyyyy... 'Sup?" He quickly averted his eyes from the two and shot me a look that said, 'Get me outta here or you're dead!'

"_Friends?_" Mub said, in disbelief, staring down at the ground.

I nodded, afraid this wasn't going to end well. "Yeah. You're my friend aren't you?"

"Well of course," he sputtered. "But I thought that we were..." His voice trailed off.

Nod snorted and burst out laughing. After a couple moments of his hysterical laughter, he managed to speak."Don't tell me. You," he began, pointing at a shocked Mub."Thought that you and MK had a _thing_? Oh this is priceless! The slug and the princess... I think I see a New York Times Bestseller up ahead!"

Grub cleared his throat. "Actually, so did I."

I raised an eyebrow. "What? You see a bestselling book up ahead in _his_ life?" I pointed a finger in Nod's direction.

Nod shot me a somewhat _hurt_ look but I just ignored him.

"Oh no!" Grub assured me. "You and Mub. You two do seem rather close."

I forced a laugh. "Oh. Right..." In truth, Mub tends to bug me sometimes but it's just so hard to hate him. OK maybe not _that_ hard but I really don't want to tell him off, especially since he's so... I don't know... He's like a kicked puppy with only one friend. Two if you include me. But really, I don't know if I consider myself his friend... What am I talking about? Of _course_ I'm his friend!

My eyes shifted back to Mub who had a dejected look on his face and was hunched over in an unhealthy looking way. In other words, the guy went from looking cheery to totally depressed.

I slowly stepped closer to him. "Mub?"

He raised his eyes to look at me. "Is it _that_ ridiculous?"

I frantically searched for something to say but nothing came out except for a disgruntled _meh_.

A look of hurt crossed Mub's face as he moved deeper into the cave. Grub shot me a sad look before following his friend.

"So much for second-most-favorite-place," I muttered, pulling the elastic that held my hair up in a ponytail out.

"MK, I am _so_ sorry," Nod said, stepping in front of me, an apologetic look in his eyes. "It just... Seems so... I don't know..."

I shrugged. "Whatever," I said, shaking my hair out. "He had to be told one way or another. I just thought I would be the one telling him and the news would be distributed in a _friendlier_ manner, but that's OK." I redid my hair and nodded in approval when I heard the elastic snap into place.

My eyes focused on the boy's face and I couldn't see any sign of the previous look of smugness or sarcastic-ness. All I saw was a look of pure regret and guilt.

I instinctively threw an arm over his shoulder as I tried to assure him that everything was OK. It was a bit awkward for me since I had to rise up on my tippy toes to try to properly give him a hug but even so, I was _still_ too short. _Darn these freakishly short legs_! I cursed inside my head.

Nod turned his head, ever so slightly, to look at me and a small grin appeared on his handsome and chiseled face. What the heck? Where'd that come from, handsome and chiseled?

I let my arm fall back to my side and looked up at him as he twisted his body to face me. He lowered his face to mine and he just seemed to be getting closer and closer. My eyes shifted to his lips as my breath hitched. _Oh my gosh_. _Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!_

I prepared myself to close my eyes when suddenly, Nod's nose brushed my ear and he whispered, "You're so short, baby girl."

I jerked away from him like I just realized he was on fire or something as he laughed in a very evil manner. "Nod!" I complained. "Why'd you _do_ that?"

He just continued to chuckle to himself and his eyes shone with happiness. "You should've seen your face! You look like you actually _wanted_ to kiss me," he teased.

I glared at him but as much as I wanted to be angry at him, I couldn't bring myself to be. A small smirk appeared on my face as I grabbed his hand. "Hey," I said, in the most seductive way I could. "Nod?"

He stopped mid-laugh and looked at me, shocked at my turn of attitudes. "Uh y-yeah?" He stammered.

I winked at him, smiling, before wrapping my other arm around the crook of his legs, tossing him upside down and flipping him over my head. I smiled proudly to myself as he landed flat on his back with a loud thud. He groaned and clamped his eyes shut as he gritted his teeth. "_Ow_."

"That's what you get," I said, casually as I examined my fingers to check for any broken nails... Ha! Who am I kidding? I don't care whether I have a broken nail or even a broken finger.

I started back towards the mouth of the cave where I had left Jade. When I looked back, Nod was still lying on his back with an arm tossed over his eyes.

"I'm leaving, pretty boy!" I shouted, trying to get him to get up. When he didn't make any attempt at doing so, I added, "Fine, you can just stay here with Mub and Grub. Buh-bye now."

I spun around and hurried back to my green beauty of a bird. Just as I was hopping up into the saddle on her back, I saw Nod racing towards me, his hand clutching his back.

"Nuh-unh. You are not leaving me with those lunatics!" Nod announced, jumping up and into the spare seat behind me.

I grabbed onto the reigns and laughed. I was just about to shout HAIA and start back to the palace when I stopped and looked back at Nod. "Hey Nod?"

His face was flushed and he was breathing hard from his sprint over here. "Y- (pant) yeah? (heavy breathing) Wha- (deep breath) What is it, MK?"

A small smile pushed its way across my face. "You might wanna put your arms around me."

Nod rushed to do so and I jumped when I felt his muscled arms against my skin through the thin, pink sweatshirt I wore. I had changed into more comfortable clothing back at home and it just so happened to be some shrunk down, Stomper clothing: a white t-shirt, sweatshirt, a pair of well broken-into, light blue jeans, and some dirty converse.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Nod said quickly. "Shall I get some sap from a tree and spread some on my butt so it stays firmly planted onto the seat too?"

I laughed. "As appealing as that idea seems to me, this thing is an actual, leather horse saddle that I first ordered from Europe, and then shrunk with me. But it didn't stop there. I had to have a custom strap built by our royal artisans to have wrapped around Jade's chest to keep the saddle in place. If you can get all that done for me, you're welcome to put whatever you like on my precious saddle."

The look on Nod's face was priceless! He blinked rapidly as I spoke before saying, "No," in a high pitched, singsong voice. "No, that's fine. I'll just hold on to you."

I laughed. "I thought so."

Nod's POV

After an hour or so of flying, we finally arrived at MK's floating-on-the-water palace. She jumped down, off of Jade and cautiously started for the castle doors as if she thought a big, bad monster would jump through and attack her..

I followed, closely behind her when I noticed that she stopped a couple feet away from the entrance.

"MK?" I asked, hesitantly. "You OK?"

She took a deep breath. "She probably regrets adopting me."

"What?" I asked, shocked at her words.

"She's probably thinking about giving me up to someone else. I mean, what was I thinking, bringing you here?" MK shook her head. "This is insane. Now I probably have absolutely no chance of becoming a Leafman and to top that all off, she'll probably ignore me for the rest of the week. And she'll probably-"

I balled up my fists and shouted, "Stop!" It didn't take a genius to tell that she was talking about her step-mom, Tara.

MK flinched at the sound of my voice and blinked.

"Enough with all the 'probablys' already! You're being so pessimistic!" I said.

OK what happened next wasn't how I imagined it at all. In my head our following conversation went something like this:

_She sighed. "Look, I know... I'm sorry. It's just, things have been tough for me since Mom... Ya know..."_

_"Yeah, I know."_

_"You're right. I need to be more positive," she said. MK smiled. "Thanks, Nod. What would I do without you?"_

Then she'd kiss me and we'd both live happily ever after but of course, it didn't turn out like that at all... It actually went a bit like this:

"Excuse me?" She said, the cold evident in her voice.

I frowned. "What?"

"How dare you judge me?!" MK snapped. "I don't even know you and you're already telling me I can't do this and I can't do that? Get a life, Nod!"

I felt anger boiling up inside of me, and it threatened to explode. "Actually, I had a pretty good life until you decided to make me a tiny person!"

"It's not my fault you happened to be there when I transformed!" She retorted.

"Well," I said with a glare. "You didn't have to make me the size of an ant! You could've just pretended that what I saw was all just my eyes playing tricks on me but no! No, you just HAD to take me to your little kingdom and get both of us in trouble!"

MK scoffed. "Both of us? Please, I'm in deeper water than you are!"

"Yeah? What am I supposed to tell my team and my _father_? They're probably running around and filing a missing person's report and it's all your fault!" My words hung in the air and I wished I could take them all back. It's not all her fault. I could've said no when she was about to shrink me down but I didn't. I followed her.

The girl's eyes filled with pain but was quickly replaced by what could only be described as pure pissy-ness. _Is that even a word? Ugh, who cares?!_

She lifted her head, and shot me a look. "Fine," she said coldly. MK spun around and walked towards her bird. Thinking she was going to ditch me, I hurried after her and grabbed her arm.

"What're you doing?"

MK yanked her arm away and slapped me across the face. "Don't _touch_ me," she bit out.

My hand shot up to my probably-red cheek as she turned back around, dug through her saddle bag, and pulled out that flower bud. The one that shrunk people down.

I was even more surprised when she tossed it at me and hopped up on Jade's back.

"Get outta' here, Nod," MK said.

I gripped the bud tightly and raised an eyebrow at her. "What?"

"Go reassure that father of yours that you're OK. That you just got lost in the forest," she said, a tint of sadness in her voice. "Go on. Forget you ever saw me."

MK held onto the reigns and raised them, high.

I struggled to find the right words to keep her from sending me away and herself from flying off into the sunset. "But... But how will I return this to you?" I asked, holding up the bud.

"Keep it!" She snapped.

_Well then..._ "How do you use this thing?"

"You'll figure it out!"

"Fine but-"

"Just pretend you don't know me," MK interrupted. "Go on and live as if this never happened."

In anger I wanted to leave it at that and run away but I can't do that. No, I can't because it did and it had been the best few hours of my life and nothing - absolutely nothing - will ever change that.

Now I just have to find a way to tell her that. You might be thinking, _Oh just tell her now! Tell her you want to stay with her!_ But no... It's too late for that. Why? Well that's simple really.

It's because she's already gone.

* * *

**A/N: Soooo... Whaddaya think? Review please! Oh and here are the random questions I'd love for you guys to answer for that golden opportunity!**

**1. What is your ideal date or hangout place?**

**2. Say you totally embarrassed yourself in front of most of the teenage population at school, including your best guy friend who you happen to have a crush on... What do you do?**

**3. Favorite color? Movie? Book?**

**4. What is your biggest pet peeve?**

**5. When you hear someone dissing the couple you're totally shipping, what do you do?**

**6. When you see MK and Nod, what can you see in their future (in the movie)?**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the super long wait! Thanks for your great reviews and follows! Also I'm thrilled by the answers to my questions! The winner will be announced next chapter so keep your eyes peeled!**

**Shout Outs:**

**trixyogurt123**

**Aztec98**

**SuperHeroFanGurl: You're right! Thanks for your correction but for the summary, I don't have enough characters so... But yeah! Thanks though!**

**KeishlaTheEpicwriter**

**Kuroi Neko Kagamine**

**xPaperheartsx**

**nerdygirl1172**

**Sickly Awesome**

**gracieloohoo (Guest)**

**life is short so am I**

**Queenie Greengrass**

**Rachel (Guest): Girl, I love you so much! **

**musicforeverluver**

* * *

Nod's POV

I was lying flat on my back on my bed, throwing a mini basketball up in the air, letting it fall back into my waiting palms only to throw it back up again. It's been nearly two months since I last saw MK and I still can't stop thinking about her. I had told the football team and my father that I had gotten lost in the forest, just as MK said, and soon, everyone was going on and on about how much my sense of direction sucked and how I'd better not get lost ever again. Gee, if I knew this would all result in heartbreak, I wouldn't have gone out in the first place.

Going back to college was a pain after the freedom of being a tiny person in the forest. I had tried explaining to Alec, my best friend, how I was shrunk down to bug size but, just as any normal person would, he laughed and told me go to the nearest drugstore and get myself a "chill pill, bruh!"

Oh another important thing that has happened since two months ago is... Wait for it... I got a girlfriend! Yeah I know... Desperate much, right? But she's really nice and yes, she is a cheerleader. Her name's Julie Preston. With her bright auburn hair and crystal blue eyes, she was pretty hot and had a ton of guys vying for her attention.

My arms went slack as I thought of something and my basketball hit me square in the face. I jolted upright and a hand flew to my nose. "Crap!"

Just then, my phone began to ring from my bedside table. Jules's name flashed on the screen as I reached over to pick it up.

"Hey," I said coolly.

Jules giggled. "Hey, baby," she said.

"What's up?"

I can just imagine her pouty little face right now. "What? I can't just call my boyfriend for no reason?"

I laughed. "Of course you can! I was just wondering."

"Well, Cally asked Alec to go on a double date with us to that cafe. Ya know, Mary Katherine's?" She said excitedly. "Your little football friends keep talking about the owner. They say she's so cute or whatever and I wanna see for myself."

The smile on my face melted away. "Uh can we go somewhere else instead?"

"Why? You've never said no to the places I wanted to go to before," Jules whined. "Is there something wrong about that place? Or her?"

My face got hot even though she wasn't there to see me. My grip on the cell phone tightened. "Whaaaaat?" I said awkwardly. "No! Of course not!"

"Is she an ex girlfriend?" She asked flatly.

That's it. I give up. "No," I admitted, giving in. "I wished that she was my girl for a while but it never got around to that. We only kissed and pretended to be a couple around some guy that had a crush on her because he bugged her but that's all. I swear."

"I thought you said I was your first kiss!" Jules shouted suddenly. "You lied to me?"

"I did..."

There was silence on the other end.

"Hello?" I said, hesitantly, worried that she had hung up.

I heard my girlfriend take a deep breath before speaking up. "I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that and move on, OK?" She said quickly. "So will you come with me to the cafe or not?"

I sighed and ran my free hand through my dark hair. "Fine, OK? Just- just whatever. What day and what time? I'll pick you up."

"Right now. I'm walking up your driveway at this very moment," she said simply.

"What?!" I hopped off the bed and desperately searched for something appropriate to see MK in. Or uh... I meant, something appropriate to go on a date in. SHE might not even be there today and all I can do is hope she doesn't show up.

When I exited my room, I was wearing a plain white t shirt, a red plaid shirt over that, a pair of messed up jeans, and some dark colored high tops.

As I was running down the stairs, I bumped into my dad. "Sorry, Dad. Date with Jules," I explained quickly.

He nodded, understandingly. "Gotcha. Have fun!"

"Thanks," I said with a smile. I bolted towards the door, unlocking and opening it to find Jules sitting on my porch. She turned her head to look at me when she heard the door opening and smiled. She stood up and came over to me for a hug.

"Hey there, boyfriend!" Jules squealed, planting a kiss on my cheek.

I patted her back awkwardly while my other arm spent its time hanging out at my side. "Heeeyyy, Jules... Sup."

She giggled and swatted my arm. "You're so silly! C'mon let's go!"

She grabbed my hand and dragged me towards my car which was parked outside the garage.

* * *

MK's POV

"Tara, my feet," I complained as I wobbled around in the 4-inch heels. "I wanna cut 'em off." Queen Training. Absolutely love it! Not.

My stepmother sighed and glared at me. I shot her a hopeful look. "Please? Pretty please with a rose bud on top?"

When her look remained harsh I was just about to give up when I ended with a long "pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaase."

Tara groaned and put her hands up to her ears. "Fine, OK? Fine! Just... Fine!" Out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw her smile, just a teeny tiny one.

I immediately yanked the creme colored shoes-that-lead-to-death off my feet and hurled them out a window. I gave a satisfied nod and shook out my poor, poor feet as I sat down on the petal couch.

"You know," Tara began. "When I said you could take them off, I didn't mean you could toss them out. I don't think I ever said, 'hey just so you know, MK, whenever I say you can take something off, you can throw them away too! It doesn't matter how valuable and expensive they are so do whatever you like!'" She said sarcastically.

I smiled up at her as I rubbed the balls of my feet. "I know," I said. "But I didn't want to have to wear them again."

Tara just laughed. "You know I have a whole room stocked with shelves full of shoes higher than those, right?" She said, gesturing to the shoes that had been discarded. "I could go get a pair of heels that are 5 or 6 inches tall."

My jaw went slack. "You wouldn't," I dared her.

"Oh but I would and you know it," she said, a smirk on her pretty face.

I pursed my lips and looked away quickly. She just giggled and lightly slapped my arm. "I'm messing with you, MK! So serious..."

"Har har har. So funny," I said sarcastically.

Tara plopped down next to me on the couch and sighed. We were both quiet for awhile before she was the first to break the silence. "Do you want to head over to your little cafe?"

I looked at her like she'd grown a third ear or something. "Excuse me? _You_ want to go to my cafe? You never want to go there!"

"Well," Tara shrugged. "First time for everything."

I smiled. Moments like these were scarce and now I'm gonna take it. I snatched up Tara's hand and pulled her towards the exit.

* * *

Tara had given me another object that had her power stored in it to replace my bud after she lectured me on how things like that were not meant to be given away. I had said, "Like duh, Tara. I know that but people do crazy things in crazy situations. You'll get over it."

This time, she gave me a ring to keep instead. It was really pretty with a light green jewel in the center of a silvery band, surrounded by tiny, heart shaped diamonds. She had ordered it from the countryside and had it shrunk down to give to me. Now, I wore in on my left, ring finger and Tara forbade me to take it off - ever.

When we first arrived at Mary Katherine's in Stomper form, I had ushered Tara into the back room where I kept a closet full of Stomper-like clothes to change into. We were both about the same size so she was able to fit into my clothes. Tara picked out a lacy, white top and paired it with a long, pale pink skirt. She quickly pulled down a pair of pastel colored sandals and slipped them on.

Tara actually forced me into a simple, blue summer dress and a pair of white wedges. Like she literally _forced_ me to wear it. My first choice was some hole-y jeans and a paint splattered t-shirt but of course, Tara said she'd rather stick some chopsticks in her eye, pluck it out, and chomp on it than see me wear my preferred outfit.

She happily walked out to the front of the cafe and pulled out two aprons and handed one to me before fastening the other one around her waist.

I heard the bell on the front door ring and went to attend to the customers but Tara pulled me back. I looked at her, confusedly.

"I want to do it," she told me with a smile.

I nodded once and watched as she went over to greet the new customers. I was just about to head out to the cashier when I saw who the customers were.

There were four people: a pretty, tall girl with blond hair, a petite brunette girl, and two, dark haired guys, one of which happened to be Nod.

My eyes grew wide as I ran as fast as I could to the cashier, tripping over myself because of my darned heels. _Why were these in my closet in the first place?_ I thought , frustratedly.

I ducked behind the cashier and peeked out from behind it. Nod's arm was around the blond girl and a pang of jealousy filled my chest. I knew I had no right to feel that way since I was the one to leave him and we were never even a couple but I was jealous, nonetheless. Then his eyes locked on mine and my eyes shot back to the buttons on the cashier and I opened the money slot.

_Please don't come here, please don't come here,_ I thought desperately.

When I heard footsteps coming my way, I looked up and found myself nose to nose with Mr. Nod Thompson.

"Hey," he said, awkwardly, jamming his hands into his pockets. "It's been awhile."

I pursed my lips and nodded, forcing myself to swallow. _Stay cool, MK, he's just a Stomper_. "Hi. Yeah... Two months is awhile."

Nod nodded his head and grinned at me. "You're looking fancy," he said, gesturing to my dress and white - and fatal - shoes.

I shot him a look. "Hey! Tara forced me to wear it so don't judge!"

He put his hands up in defense but the cocky grin remained on his face. "OK! OK, I'm sorry," he laughed.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes at him. "Idiot."

"Sensitive much?"

"Jerk."

"Mean much?"

"Shut up much?" I retorted.

Then the other guy Nod came with walked up to us just then and laughed. "Dude, she got you there."

Nod elbowed him and shot him a glare. "Put a sock in it, Alec."

Alec burst out laughing and poked his friend in the ribs. "Are you gonna introduce me to your friend?"

Nod gestured to me. "Mary Katherine, meet Alec. Alec, this is Mary Katherine." He cast a cocky look in my direction and I glared at him.

I cleared my throat. "Nod?"

"Yes, Mary Katherine?" He said innocently.

I narrowed my eyes. "Do you really want to go there?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips. "We both know what I'm capable of."

Nod sighed and looked at Alec. "I meant MK. Her name's MK."

Alec jutted his chin out at me. "'Sup?"

"Nothing much," I said casually. Then I realized, Tara and the other two girls were all staring at us. "Um, I should be getting to work," I said quickly. I snatched up a notepad and a pen and walked up to the nearest table with people.

* * *

Nod's POV

I stood there at the cashier, watching MK's every move and laughed quietly to myself when the customers at the table she walked up to told her that they were waiting for their bill.

Alec nudged my shoulder. "Dude, you're staring."

"She's so perfect, isn't she?" I sighed and wrinkled my nose. "But I just _have_ to have a girlfriend right now."

"Man, it's not that tough ya know? Just break up with Jules," Alec said simply as he pulled me back to our table.

I shook my head, causing my brown hair to fall into my eyes. I flipped my bangs to the side with a quick jerk of my head before turning to my best friend. "Well, I don't want to hurt Julie either."

"Gotta make up your mind, Nod."

That's when we stopped at our table where Jules and Cally were waiting. I plopped down beside my girlfriend and Alec next to his.

"So..." Jules began. "Who was that?"

"Nobody," I said quickly.

Then, I caught sight of Tara who was walking towards us wearing an apron and gripping a notepad and black pen. She stopped close to me and smiled. "Are you guys ready to order?"

"Yeah, I think so," I said, smiling back at her. "I'll get my usual."

She nodded and jotted something down in her notepad. "Mhm... MK told me what that is," she said with a sigh. Tara looked up at Cally. "And for you?"

After everyone had ordered their food, Jules turned to me and whispered in my ear, "Was that the owner? The pretty one everyone likes? She's pretty but isn't she kinda old?"

I stifled a laugh and looked down at her. "No, that's the owner's step mom. That-" I said, pointing at MK who was carrying a tray of fries. "Is the pretty one that everyone likes. Her name's-"

"Mary Katherine," Jules interrupted. "She's the owner right? The cafe's called Mary Katherine's."

"-MK," I finished. "She doesn't like being called Mary Katherine."

My girlfriend narrowed her eyes at me. "Gee, don't you know her so well," she said, in a sarcastic tone.

I frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well!" Cally said, clapping her hands together. "I'm going to the bathroom to wash up real quick! Alec, would you like to wash up too?"

My friend shook his head. "Nah... I'm OK."

Cally shot him an angry look and he bolted up and walked to the restrooms, looking down at his feet. The brunette winked at me before hurrying after her boyfriend.

Now, it was just me and Jules and may I say, things were extremely awkward.

"Jules, you know me and MK never had anything," I said quietly.

She shook her head. "Yeah, you said that already, but it's obvious that you like her and don't go on trying to deny it."

I looked up at her. "I won't."

Jules forced a small smile and nodded. "I knew it." She suddenly found the table very interesting and continued to stare at it until Alec and Cally came back.

"I don't want to serve them, Tara!" A voice hissed angrily. MK. Their supposedly private and quiet conversation was anything but- Well... Private or quiet.

Tara put her hands on her hips. "MK, go. _Now_."

MK huffed and snatched the tray of food from her step mom's hands and took a deep breath before walking over to us, as calm as possible.

She smiled when she arrived at our table. "Um, OK, so we have a Very Chocolaty Chocolate Cake? I think I know who's this is."

I raised my hand. "Right here."

She placed the plate of yummy goodness in front of me. "I thought so," she said under her breath.

"And two garden salads, dressing on the side?"

"That's for us," both Cally and Jules chimed. They looked at each other and burst out laughing as MK gave them their order.

MK looked at Alec and smiled sweetly at him. I instantly felt jealous and forced myself to focus on my cake.

"I think this milkshake is yours?" She said to Alec.

He appeared speechless but managed to nod his head. When she placed the shake in front of him he grinned. "Thanks, MK."

MK laughed. "Sure." She repositioned her tray before saying, "Hope you enjoy! If you have any complaints or whatever just let me know, OK? And tell me when you're ready for your bill."

"No problem, Mary Katherine," I said, grinning.

She glared at me and smacked me on the head lightly with her tray. "Shut up, dummy." She sent a sweet smile in the others' direction before walking away.

I sighed, smiling to myself before looking at Cally and Alec across the table. They both shot me knowing looks but when my eyes met Jules's, she was definitely not happy.

"What?" I said defensively.

"You know perfectly well just 'what,' Thompson," she said fiercely.

My eyes flickered to MK, who was at carrying another tray of food to a table of 10 people. "That's what she called me when we first met..."

"That's it!" Jules shouted angrily. She gripped her purse tightly and glared at me. "Get out of the way, Nod."

I was stunned. Jules never rose her voice except while cheerleading. I quietly got up so she could get out of her seat and watched as she stormed out of the cafe before sitting back down again. "Well... That's one way to become single again without having to actually break up with the girl."

Alec burst out laughing. "Dude, that was so _cold_!"

I turned to Cally, half expecting her to start yelling at me for hurting her friend. But to my own surprise, she smiled. "Way to go, Nod."

"What."

"Do you know how much that girl bugs me? I've been wanting to see her like that for so long but whenever I try to get her riled up, she always stays so _chipper_ and _happy_. It's so annoying!" Cally exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air dramatically.

_Whoa... Not what I was expecting._

* * *

MK's POV

So... The chick Nod was with stormed out of my cafe. Not cool.

I walked up to their table, smiling. "How is everything?"

Nod looked up at me, smiling. He looked happier than he was when he first arrived here. Weird. "Perfect! Absolutely perfect."

"Thompson, your girlfriend - or whatever she is - just walked out like you guys told her she looked like a gorilla," I said, raising an eyebrow. "That is _so_ not perfect."

He just shrugged. "I've been wanting to break up with her since the girl I like came back to town."

I blinked. "Oh. Well then... Go ask her out then." With that I spun around and hurried back to the kitchen.

* * *

Nod's POV

As soon as MK disappeared, I got up on my feet. I turned to Cally and Alec and smiled. "I'll be right back."

I walked towards the kitchen doors and stood there. Why? I'm actually not that sure myself.

Then, MK stepped out. When she looked up and saw me she seemed to be doing a double take. "What do you want?" She asked finally.

"I'm doing what you told me to," I said, after taking a deep breath.

She looked at me, confused. "What?"

"I'm asking the girl that just came back to town on a proper date."

The look on her face was priceless but that didn't matter to me. All that did matter was her answer. I looked at her hopefully as she opened her mouth. I rapped my fingers against my leg as she said-

* * *

**A/N: Hehe... Sorry to end there! Review, follow, favorite, whatever!**


	7. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Hello my wonderful readers! I am so so sooooooo sorry for the million year wait. I've been insanely busy, like you have NO idea. I'll try to update sooner from now on so please don't give up on me! Well, I'm about to announce the winner of my little contest so congratulations to... Rosegirlprincess! Love and kisses, girlfriend! Make sure to PM me on whether you'd like to create a character or make those three events! Contact me soon! **_

_** Rosegirlprincess: It's OK! I'm a teenager and I'm still obsessed with Disney everything ;)**_

* * *

**_Shout Outs: _**

**_mknodshipper: Does this answer your question? Hehe..._**

**_trixyogurt123: Oh wow, thank you so much! It's faithful readers like you that keep me so motivated!_**

**_nerdygirl1172: I know... Don't we all love cliffhangers? *wink wink*_**

**_Rachel: Dude, I always look forward to your reviews. They always have that special touch that just makes my day. I am so sorry for the long wait and I hope you'll continue reading and reviewing!_**

**_Purpleplatypus93: Well keep reading to find out!_**

* * *

_Previously on This Isn't Goodbye..._

_As soon as MK disappeared, I got up on my feet. I turned to Cally and Alec and smiled. "I'll be right back."_

_I walked towards the kitchen doors and stood there. Why? I'm actually not that sure myself._

_Then, MK stepped out. When she looked up and saw me she seemed to be doing a double take. "What do you want?" She asked finally._

_"I'm doing what you told me to," I said, after taking a deep breath._

_She looked at me, confused. "What?"_

_"I'm asking the girl that just came back to town on a proper date."_

_The look on her face was priceless but that didn't matter to me. All that did matter was her answer. I looked at her hopefully as she opened her mouth. I rapped my fingers against my leg as she said-_

* * *

_Nod's POV_

"I'll get back to you on that, Nod."

That's when my fairy tale dream just turned into something else. The wheels fell off my pumpkin carriage, the wolf ate Little Red Riding Hood, the huntsman killed Snow White, and the Gingerbread Man got burnt to a crisp in the oven.

When I looked up at her face, instead of the expected, uncomfortable look, I saw that she was smiling with flushed cheeks. "Nod, I would've said yes but I just had a rather upsetting date last weekend and Tara's been upset about it," she explained. "It was with Lucas. We were on a boat ride in the pond and he caught sight of Moonhaven's beauty queen, Rosalynn. Couldn't take his eyes off her our entire date."

I gritted my teeth. "That S.O.B.," I bit out coldly.

"Language!" MK reprimanded. "No cursing!"

"Like you never call anyone names," I said with a sigh.

She rose her eyebrows and pursed her lips. "Well, I've got a couple for you right now. That is, IF you really want to go there."

I put up my hands in defense and couldn't help but grin at her expression. "No, that's OK. Let's not go there."

"That's what I thought," she said with a smirk-like smile.

"Well then... I guess if you can't go out with me quite yet, let me ask you this."

She nodded and gestured for me to continue speaking.

I cocked my head to the side as I smiled innocently at her. "Did you delete my phone number?"

MK burst out laughing at that and I grinned like a little boy at her smiling face.

"Why, Nod, of course I did!" She said, pushing me playfully. "Did you delete mine?"

"MK! Don't be ridiculous," I said seriously. "Of course I did."

After a moment of our playful conversing, we exchanged numbers for the second time.

After handing back my phone, MK smiled at me, fingering her notepad as she jutted her chin out at Alec and Cally who were staring at us with wide eyes. "You might want to fill them in on what's going on here. They're oozing with curious vibes," she said dramatically.

I sighed and barely turned my head to look at my friends at their table. "Ugh, do I have to?" I whined.

"Yes, son, you do," MK said, smiling.

A groan escaped my lips as I slouched and started for my table. "Bye, Mom," I said, waving at her without looking back.

Just as I neared Alex and Cally's seats, I could here MK's laughter as she disappeared back into the kitchen.

* * *

An hour of questioning of the who's, what's, and where's by Cally passed while Alec dozed off against the wall.

Miss Cally Somners is not the quiet and timid type of girl, if you haven't noticed. Miss Somners is a very loud and rambunctious, young lady who has always been the life of the party, asks a lot of questions, and a huge fan of action flicks. Her boyfriend is another story.

Alec is more of a "quiet is dangerous" type person. He talks, but is always calm and down to earth. To be honest, he likes sports films but he loves romantic comedies. That's my best friend for you...

"So she said she wouldn't go out with you?" Cally asked for the seventh time.

I sighed and smiled tiredly at her. "No, Cally, she didn't say that. She said that she just had a bad date and doesn't think her stepmom/adoptive mom would like it very much of she went on another date."

She narrowed her eyes and I couldn't help but think that she looked like a private investigator, about to crack a case. "So she did say she wouldn't go out with you!"

"No! I-" I groaned. "Fine, OK? I give up. Yes, Cally, that is totally what she said," I burst out sarcastically.

Cally snapped her fingers and leaned comfortably against the backrest of her seat, smiling from ear to ear. "I knew it."

"Baby, leave the poor guy alone," Alec mumbled groggily with his eyes still closed. "He just got rejected by a nice girl. I'd be upset too."

His girlfriend rolled her eyes and flipped her long, chestnut colored hair over her shoulder. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Nod got rejected. Boohoo," she said sarcastically.

Alec opened his eyes for a brief moment to glance at his wrist watch and he immediately shot up to his feet, banging his elbow against the diner table in the process. "OW!"

Cally grabbed his arm and clutched it with a worried look on her face. Uh oh... Nurse Cally to the rescue.

"Sweetie? Are you OK?!" She ran her hand over Alec's elbow and gave him a tight hug. Cally's eyes flickered to his watch and she gasped. "Oh crap."

I sat there confused, not knowing what the heck was going on. "And what's so shocking about a watch?"

Cally's head snapped up and she shot me a wild look. "We're late for Alec's audition!"

"Audition?" This is the first I've heard of this.

"Oh," Cally squeaked. "He didn't tell you?"

I shook my head. "Nerp."

"He's trying out for a dance group," she said, a proud look on her face.

I'm pretty sure the world stopped spinning and the sky was falling. "You're doing WHAT?!" I said loudly.

Cally laughed nervously. "Nod, darling, people are staring."

I looked around and sure enough, people from across the cafe couldn't take their eyes off of me and I don't think it's because of my amazing good looks.

... Yeah, MK says I'm too full of myself.

Alec, who seemed to have recovered from his hurt joint, grinned at me. "I'm pretty good you know."

My hand flew to the bridge of my nose and I shut my eyes. "What kind of dance?" I asked. "If its ballet, I'm kicking you off the football team. We don't need you doing pirouettes and pliés during championship."

My friend froze and I instantly felt upset.

"You're doing ballet?!" I said in disbelief.

Alec shook his head vigorously. "No! Heck no! Do you think Cally would've stayed with me if I took up ballet?!"

Cally frowned. "Hon, I love you for you. I wouldn't care if you started ballet."

"Even Irish folk dancing?" Alec put out.

The brunette girl rose her eyebrows. "You're doing Irish folk dance?"

He shrugged. "What if I was?"

"Then I'd break up with you," she said simply, getting up and beginning to walk towards the door. Suddenly, she stopped, spun around to face her boyfriend, and pointed a finger at him dramatically. "If I ever catch you in a plaid skirt, you're dead!"

Then, Cally sashayed to the door and Alec ran after her. "Cally! I'm doing hip hop! Calm down!"

I threw my head back, laughing, and clapped my hands together. "Good show!"

* * *

_MK's POV_

It was only 30 more minutes until dinner rush and we were running short on waiters since two of them called in sick and another one had to attend a funeral. So now, I'm calling other employees to see if they can come in and work.

"Jasper! Hey! Can you come work today?" I asked desperately, placing my elbow on the cashier table. "It's almost dinner hour and we need workers."

Jasper laughed. "What did I tell you, MK? You should've given me more hours and I would've already been there."

"So you'll come?" I said hopefully.

"Yeah, I'll be there in 15 minutes, OK? Hang tight!"

We hung up and I started punching in the digits to Melanie's cell phone number. Ring, ring, ring...

"This is Melanie."

I sighed in relief when she picked up the phone. "Mel, can you work right now? Devon, Kathy, and Frieda called in absent and I need at least two more workers to make everything function smoothly here."

There was silence on the other end and I feared that she hung up. "Hello?" I said hesitantly.

"Um... Who is this?" Melanie said finally.

I mentally rolled my eyes and looked up at the ceiling. "Your boss? Ya know, Taylor Swift?" I said sarcastically. "It's MK! Duh!"

Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Nod approaching me. He smiled tenderly in my direction, pointed at the phone I held up to my ear, and mouthed 'who?'

I put up my hand and furrowed my brows, trying to focus on what Melanie was saying. I didn't get the first part of what she was saying at all so all I heard was...

"-so yeah, he totally was cheating on me, ya know?" Mel finished.

I groaned and let my head fall onto the cashier. "Melanie? Melanie! Yeah, hi, listen. No offense or anything but I don't care too much about your love life but I do care about whether or not you can work in ten minutes!" I shouted frustratedly.

Melanie paused before slowly continuing. "No, boss, I can't."

"Why not?" I asked exasperatedly.

"Because I have to go clean up a mess I made."

I groaned for the millionth time today and slammed the phone down.

"Are you... OK?" Nod asked hesitantly. "Do you want some water? You look really stressed."

I looked up into his eyes and tried to smile. "No, I'm not really OK, Nod, but thanks for asking"

"Is there anything I can do to help?" He asked politely.

I froze. Could this guy be the answer to my problems? "Um... Can you... Do you know how to bust tables?"

He nodded. "Yeah! I used to work at a pancake house so I know the basics."

"Oh thank God!" I breathed.

I got up and ran into the kitchen to get a clean apron before hurrying back to Nod. Throwing the green piece of material at him, I searched the cluttered table for a notepad and a ballpoint pen while he poked at the apron confusedly.

"Look, MK, I said that I knew how to bust tables. I never said I'd actually-" he began.

I smiled. "Thanks so much, Nod. You saved the day, superhero," I interrupted. "I'll do whatever I can to repay you for doing this for me."

He stopped talking and grinned. "Anything?"

"Anything," I confirmed. "We can talk about what that anything is after you work."

Nod rose his eyebrows and nodded, tying the apron around his waist and taking the notepad and pen from my hands. "No problemo, Boss. MK. Redhead. Green Eyes."

I shot him a funny look and he started laughing quietly to himself.

Then, he walked right over to the next customer in line and showed them to their table.

* * *

It was already 10:00 and the last customer just left. I plopped down in an empty chair and sighed. Nod came and sat to my right, groaning.

"I forgot how tiring running around a restaurant was," he moaned. "I play college football and I feel like my legs are about to fall right out of their sockets."

I wrinkled my nose as I pictured what he said. "Nod, that's disgusting."

"It's true!" He protested, leaning back against the backrest.

Suddenly, he jolted upright and sent a silly grin in my direction.

"What," I said tiredly.

He shook his head, leaning back once again.

We were quiet for a moment before he said,"So where shall we have our date, MK?"

I shot up on my feet and looked down at him. "What are you talking about? I thought we already talked about this."

"If I recall correctly, you said you'd do anything you can to repay me right?"

"I did not!"

Nod laughed. "You did." He pulled out his phone and held it up. "Shall I prove it to you?"

"Please," I breathed.

He pressed several buttons on the screen and suddenly, a recording of our past conversation was playing.

I cringed when I heard myself speaking.

_"I'll do whatever I can to repay you for doing this for me," I had said. _

_I could almost hear Nod grinning. "Anything?"_

_"Anything."_

Then, Nod turned his phone off and jammed it back into his pocket, smiling at me triumphantly. That's when I finally understood where he was going with this. "You want a date," I said flatly. It wasn't a question. A statement, definitely a statement.

"Ding, ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!" Nod said loudly. I couldn't help but think of those people who work at those carnival game booths or whatever they're called. He laughed and looked be dead straight in the eye. "So... What do you say, MK? Wanna go on that date or should we shoot for something else?"

I snorted. "Please. My pride won't allow that." I ripped off my apron and threw it across the room and watched as it landed smack on top of the cashier. "Where we going?" I asked, looking up at him. Seriously... Would it kill him to shrink a couple inches?

Nod grinned and grabbed my hand. "You'll see."

Excited, he made a break for the door and I could only shout,"I'm leaving, Tara!" before he dragged me away.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Tara running out of the kitchen and waving her arms wildly, calling out my name.

"Keep your eyes closed," Nod repeated as he held my arms steady and steered me around the rocky floor. We'd been walking for about twenty minutes and my legs were beginning to get tired from hiking up a hill. "Are they closed?" he asked.

I shut my eyes enough to make it only look like they were completely closed. "Yes."

Out in the distance, I heard the sound of crashing waves and a someone strumming a guitar. Crickets chirped from somewhere below me and I could clearly make out the smell of the ocean.

Five more minutes of walking and we finally stopped.

"No peeking!" Nod said.

"I'm not." I stopped peeking.

He took a deep breath and released his grip on my arms. I stopped breathing when he put his strong hands over my semi-shut eyes and I could feel his warm breath against my cheek.

I smiled when I realized just how nervous, yet excited, he was. "You OK, Nod?" I asked quietly.

"Absolutely," he said firmly. "Now are you ready to see this? You're gonna love it."

I nodded. "Of course. I was born ready."

"OK... One."

An image of a beautiful beach appeared in my mind.

"Two."

Water birds soaring through the cool, nighttime air.

"Three."

Nod's hands slowly uncovered my eyes and I gasped at the sight.

We were on a rocky ledge, overlooking Sunset Beach, which was known worldwide as a perfect surf spot and a great place to spot dolphins and whales.

Above us was the most beautiful full moon I had ever seen. Somewhere farther away was a group of three dolphins, leaping out and back into the water, so carefree and happy looking.

Below us was a young couple sitting on a rock. The guy, who was at least 20 years old, was the person playing the guitar, singing softly to his girlfriend, I suppose.

"Like it?" Nod whispered.

I could do nothing else but nod my head slightly. I looked up into his eyes and was slightly shocked to find him looking down at me, a dreamy look on his face.

"Is everything OK?" I asked hesitantly.

He snapped out of it and shook his head, brown hair whipping around until he stopped moving and it fell over his eyes perfectly. "Y-yeah! Why wouldn't it be O-OK?" He stammered.

I laughed quietly. "No reason. No reason at all."

Then, a cool breeze blew in our direction and as much as I tried not to, an involuntary shiver ran up my spine and both arms.

"You're cold," Nod said, smiling.

Shaking my head, I tried to force a smile. "No! No, I'm not cold. I'm fine. I-"

I was interrupted when Nod wrapped his arms around me from behind. I shuddered at the feeling of going from chilly to cozy and sighed.

"It's OK, Nod. You don't have to," I began, starting to pull away. But Nod just tightened his hold on my and buried his nose in my hair.

"Just another minute," he said, huskily. "Let me hold you like this for one more minute."

I knew this was wrong. Tara warned me about this. She had told me how dangerous it was to keep a human friend at arm's length. Moonhaven's survival and peace depended on staying unknown and hidden. The fact that Nod even came into our kingdom was terrible enough.

It would make things worse if I led him on to believing that we could ever have a future together but why do I not care right now? Why does having his body so close to mine feel so right? Why do I have the strong urge to just kiss him and not hold back?

I let out a small breath. "Nod?"

"Yeah."

I closed my eyes. I have to tell him. Tell him I can't be with him and that this is wrong. Tell him that I can't see him anymore for fear of breaking his heart and my own or that we were moving too fast. Just anything to keep him away from me and me away from him.

The man below us stopped singing and when I looked down, I saw that he was kissing his girl on the cheek.

"Promise me you won't run away from me because of anything Tara or I say," was what came out of my mouth.

He nodded, completely oblivious to all that was going on in my head. "Sure."

"Say it, Nod," I said, my voice breaking.

Nod pressed his lips to my cheek and looked me in the eye.

"I promise."

* * *

We stayed at Sunset Beach for another 30 minutes before leaving. Nod walked me back to the shop where Tara was pacing the floor, a worried look on her face.

When she caught sight of me, she sighed and sat in a chair near the cashier table. She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. "MK, where have you been?" she asked, not even acknowledging Nod's presence.

"Uh.. I was..." I struggled to find the right words so I wouldn't get into as much trouble but I was stumped. I came into the shop with the one person in the galaxy that Tara forbade me to see again. There's not that many ways to get around that...

Nod came up and put a hand on my shoulder. "She was with me, Mrs... Um... Your Highness," he stammered. "So please don't get mad at her, Your Majesty."

Tara narrowed her eyes at him and her lips formed a thin line. "Hm... It seems you remember what position I am in in the social caste but do you remember what position my daughter is in? Or yourself, for that matter?"

"Yes, actually, I do," he said. I was surprised at the firmness in his voice. "She's a princess and I'm... And I'm... Me."

Tara nodded. "That's right. And do you have any idea how dangerous your kind is to us?"

Nod's eyes shifted uncomfortably to me. "Um I think that's something MK has yet to talk to me a out." He turned his body to face me. "MK?"

I looked at Tara who raised her eyebrows amusedly and gestured for me to go on.

"Well," I began. "There was once a man, a human man, who found our kingdom."

"Moonhaven?" Nod asked.

I nodded. "Yes, that's right. Now he came and tried to 'capture' several Leafmen and of course, we fought back. This man ran away and came back but this time, with a group of three or four other scientists," I said. "They went here and there and destroyed nearly half of our kingdom and escaped with about 50 of our people, 30 of which were innocent children, from their school."

A pained look crossed Nod's face. "No... That's awful."

Tara smiled. "Now you understand why you have to come with us, don't you "

"Yeah..." Then, what she said finally registered in his mind and his jaw dropped.

"WHAT?" We both said together.

My mother shrugged. "Well, I guess we don't have to if Mr. Thompson hasn't told anyone of our little secret."

"He hasn't!" I exclaimed. "I'm sure he hasn't told a soul. Right?" I turned to him with a hopeful look. It's not that I don't want him in Moonhaven, it's just that Tara would totally abuse him and his friends and family would be worried sick.

Nod shot me a sheepish look. "Weeeeeeell... I might have told one person." I slouched.

"See?" Tara snapped. She got up and removed her apron and tossed it on the chair she left behind. "Pack one suitcase of your most important belongings and come back here at 12 noon, sharp. I will take care of your school withdrawal and I will speak to your father," Tara said, not bothering to look at Nod.

He ran a hand through his brown hair and smirked. "Excuse me?"

"What?" She asked.

"Who are you to tell me what to do? I happen to love going to school as stupid as I am. Fortunately, I'm smart enough to know that my dad will never just let me go that way."

Tara smiled at him and I knew she was confident that she would be able to persuade Nod's father.

* * *

_Nod's POV_

My jaw dropped.

It was the next day and Queen Tara was on our doorstep, talking to my dad. Without MK.

"So you see, Mr. Thompson, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity for your son," Tara continued. "You will give him your permission to travel to Europe with me right?"

Dad rubbed the back of his neck, flushing. "Well... Getting the opportunity to study abroad and get to play for a foreign sports team is pretty big."

Oh no... He's considering it. He has the "I'm considering it" look on his face. That's it. Pack your bags, Nod Thompson. You're going to Little Green People World.

"And you say that you're leaving today?" Dad asked.

Tara nodded. "We're meeting at Mary Katherine's for lunch and then we'll be on the plane at 2."

"Nod hasn't had his passport renewed yet though," Dad said regretfully.

The queen smiled. "That's alright. I have my own private jet that we will be taking."

My dad seemed impressed at her words and looked up at me. "What do you say, son? How would you like to play football in Europe?"

Do they even have football in Europe? Isn't football the term for soccer there? Wow, even for a coach, my dad wasn't that familiar with our sport in other countries...

I opened my mouth to say no but stopped at Tara's piercing glare. I could practically feel her eyes boring through my soul. (Hm, deep stuff, Nod.)

My head slumped and I just nodded and gave Dad a thumbs up. Goodbye, normal; hello, Moonhaven.

* * *

**_A/N: Sooooo... What do you think? Please don't say that they're moving too fast because MK is well aware of that but she just likes him too much to admit it to herself. Anyway, review! And congrats once again to Rosegirlprincess! 3_**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello readers! Sorry for the long wait! I've been sooooooo busy with school work and then I got sick... It's been crazy. I was kind of disappointed by the lack of reviews so I want at least 20 reviews before I post the next chapter. You might say that it's a bit much but honestly, it's really not that hard to achieve. I know since I've gotten more than that before. So this chapter is a bit on the short side but I hope you enjoy it anyway!**

* * *

**Nod's POV**

I stood in the middle of the cafe, two, black luggages on either side of me and a frown on my face. Apparently, I'm going to Europe to play football. Wrong.

I'm going to Moonhaven so I don't tell humans (the normal people) about little people who ride on hummingbirds (the abnormal people.)

Tara walked up to me with a croissant in her hand and a frown on her face.

"Nod, when we get to Moonhaven, I expect that you won't be causing any trouble," she said sternly, handing me the baked good.

I nodded, taking the still-warm croissant. "Yes, Your Majesty."

"And you will get along with everyone."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"And you will train with the Leafmen wholeheartedly."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"And you won't try anything on my daughter," she said finally.

I froze. Aw come on...

"Y-ye... No I'm sorry, I c- I can't do that..."I said, shaking my head. "There is nothing in this world that could ever make me give up on MK so I'd give up on trying to convince me to do so if I were you."

Queen Tara cast a downward look at me and her lips formed an ultra thin line. "Hm."

I could practically hear her jotting down "disobedient and disrespectful to adults" with her mental pen in her mental notebook of reasons why I was a bad person. Figures.

"Um where's MK?" I asked nervously.

"My daughter's whereabouts are none of your concern. What you should be concerned about is whether you will exceed my expectations for you or if you will fall short of my expectations for you," Tara said harshly. "From now on, I don't want to see you as much as look at MK? Do you understand me?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes," I grumbled quietly.

"Excuse me?!" She barked.

"Yes!" I said louder. "I said yes, I understand you!"

Suddenly, the cafe door swung open and MK happily walked over to where I stood, completely oblivious to all that was just said.

She stopped by Tara and gave her mom a hug. When she saw the tense expression on the queen's face, a puzzled look replaced her happy one.

"What's going on?" MK asked, releasing Tara.

I put on a smile. "Oh nothing!"

Then, Tara glared at me and I knew she didn't want me talking to her daughter in her presence.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

The tall woman straightened her white and green skirt and smiled at MK. "Where did you come from? Did you have breakfast yet?"

MK cocked her head to the side. "I was at Moonhaven and yes, I had one of those tiny poppy seed muffins from the kitchen at the palace."

She looked at me and flashed a smile. "How are you, Nod? Are you ready?"

I just nodded slightly and tried to look away from her. The last thing I needed was Tara to be breathing down my neck for the entire time I'm in Moonhaven.

MK frowned. "I'm sorry you were forced to tag along. I know you had a bad experience the last time you came."

At that, I met her eyes and shook my head. "No! No, no, no, no. I'm glad to be coming and I think I remember telling you that I had a great time the last time I came."

MK's frown vanished and her happy-go-lucky look was back on her face while Tara looked like she was ready to kill something. Or someone.

* * *

**MK's POV**

I really don't see why Nod was so stiff around Tara. It's not like he did anything to her! Well... He is a stomper. And he did tell a friend of his that he became one of Moonhaven's civilians for a day... OK so I see why Tara has her doubts about him but still!

I looked from Nod to my adoptive mother and pursed my lips when I saw that Tara's eyes were practically boring into my friend's soul.

"Well!" I said, clapping my hands. "Why don't we head on out to the parking lot, hm? The sooner we get there, the sooner we can get Nod settled in and used to our ways."

Tara let out a heavy breath and closed her eyes before opening them and smiling broadly at me. "Yes. Lets do that."

She didn't so much as give Nod another glance and walked out through the side door that led out to the vacant lot.

"I'm sorry, Nod," I said nervously. "Tara's been making you feel uncomfortable, huh?"

He forced a small smile and shook his head. "It's OK. She loves you very much. That's all."

"She's just overly protective," I mumbled. "And she's not even my real mom." I turned away so my back was facing him.

"Hey," he said quietly, touching my shoulder. "Listen, I'm guessing that you probably haven't totally warmed up to her yet but you should be grateful to even have someone who's like a mom."

I sighed and spun around to look Nod in the eye.

He looks pained and had a sad look on his face. That's when I remembered that he didn't have a mom.

"I don't think I ever told you about my parents," Nod whispered, looking down at his shoes.

I let out a breathy laugh, trying to make the atmosphere not so serious. "Well, we barely spent any time together, Nod. It's explainable."

We were quiet for a moment, standing face to face, Nod looking down at me and me looking up at him.

"My parents weren't married when my mom got pregnant with me," nod said, breaking the silence. He looked away from me and continued. "They were both juniors in high school and they met for the first time at a house party. You know how those can get out of hand."

I nodded silently, although I had no idea at all how parties could get out if hand.

"They both had one drink too many and two weeks from there, my mom contacted my dad saying that she was...pregnant," Nod choked out. "After she gave birth, she went to my dad's house to drop me off before... Before disappearing."

My lips parted and I frantically searched for something to say but I was never put in such a position. "Nod... I'm so sorry," I said quietly, giving him a hug, my cheek pressed against his chest.

"No," he said, returning my embrace. "I'm not sorry."

A confused look appeared on my face as I furrowed my brows. "Why?"

"Because."

"Because of what?"

Nod pulled away causing my arms to drop to my sides and he cast me a tiny smile. "When we're able to become closer and Tara doesn't act like she hates me so much, I'll tell you. OK?"

I blinked and smiled sadly at him. "OK."

* * *

I led Nod to his room in the palace which was across the hall from mine. Tara would flip if she found out but at this moment, I don't think she knows yet. Notice the word 'yet.'

Shrinking down still made Nod sick to his stomach but hopefully, after doing it a couple more times, it'll get easier for him.

I pushed open the double doors that led to Nod's room and moved aside so he could pull his two luggages through the open doors. "I hope you'll find this suite comfortable."

"Comfortable?!" He exclaimed, gaping at the large room. "Are you kidding me?! This place is HUGE!"

I laughed. "My room is even bigger than this."

"You're kidding," he said, beginning to walk around.

The walls, like almost every room in the palace, was green and white. There was a light blue flower bed that sat in the corner and a matching bedside table next to it. A flatscreen TV was mounted on the leftmost wall, above the fireplace and a leaf table was placed a good three feet away from that.

Now if I were to continue describing every single detail of this room, I'd be here until tomorrow so I'll let Nod do the rest of the explaining when it's his turn to speak. ;)

"So I take it that you like the room?" I asked him.

He ran a finger across the grooves of the designs in the walls and nodded, turning to smile at me. "I love it. And I'll try to do my best here and get along with everyone, including your mom."

I smiled. "Fabulous."

* * *

**A/N: So this is obviously a filler chapter but I think it's quite important since it explains some of Nod's background in this story and his relationship with Tara. Review please!**


End file.
